grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Velma Rogers
'Velma Rogers '''maiden name '''Dinkley '''is a deceased member of the second incarnation of Mystery Incorporated. Who was attempting to discover the secrets behind Crystal Cove before her assumed death in the woods of Casper County do to a curse and entity known as Fear. Personality She has a fascination with mysteries (her younger sister Madelyn said that she was "born with a mystery book in her hand". At times she can be competitive with other people who are very intelligent like she is, such as Verona Dempsey. She is sharp-witted and sometimes sarcastic, not lost on others. She also seems to love secrecy, and has a bit of slyness in her character, as she was the only gang member to actually perpetrate a hoax, albeit for a noble reason, as she was helping Omar Karam protect Cleopatra's riches. In the same case, she was also overly-caring of the gang, as she wanted to protect them from harm's way, despite everything they've been through. She loses her glasses on a regular basis, immediately claiming "My glasses. I can't find my glasses" or "I can't see without my glasses," before hitting the floor to crawl around until she finds them. She is a very serious skeptic, and has a philosophy that they're always a rational explanation (and admits that it's kinda boring). She also thinks herself as pure of heart and got annoyed that no one kidnaps her during the Valdronya case. She can also identify fake jewels by looking at them, having dealt with a variety of monster jewel thieves for years. She pursued a relationship with Shaggy Rogers and became frustrated when he seemed more interested in his dog and food than in her. When she thought Shaggy didn't want to take her to the prom, she actually kicked over several tombstones in a cemetery they were exploring. After being dumped by Shaggy, she takes the break-up very hard and decides to ignore Shaggy and Scooby's attempts at friendship, showing she can be very bitter. Despite her history with them, she eventually realized that they need to work together to perform their best as part of the gang, and she admits that she would never let anything bad happen to Scooby despite the fact that her boyfriend chose him over her. Later she and Shaggy seem to have chemistry again, leading to the birth of their daughter. Appearance Velma is a young woman with chin-length auburn hair with freckles on her face and wearing thick-framed square glasses over her eyes. She wears an orange sweater with a red skirt, knee length orange socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Biography GrimmFall: The Scooby Doo Project Velma Powers and Abilities Weapon Relationships 'Shaggy Rogers - 'Velma's teammate and friend on Mystery Inc, who would later on become husband, and the father of her daughter. 'Robin Rogers - 'Velma's daughter who she tried to retire from the huntress lifestyle to raise, but sadly ended up dying in a Grimm attack shortly after Robin's birth. '''Scooby Doo -' 'Fred Jones - ' 'Daphne Blake -' 'Mindy Blake -' 'Fred Jones Sr -' 'His Eminence -' 'Scrappy Doo -' 'Sammael -' Sammael liberated her from the woods of Casper County, and stripped her of all her memories as Velma Rogers. Now she likely loyally serves and follows him, Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Humans